Sir Topham Hatt
Sir Topham Hatt, the "Fat Controller" Sir Topham Hatt, nicknamed "the Fat Controller" (previously known as "the Fat Director"), is the manager of the North Western Railway. The Fat Controllers So far, there have been three controllers in charge of the North Western Railway. Sir Topham Hatt I (1880-1956) Topham Hatt was apprenticed at Swindon Works at age fourteen and seems to have struck a friendship with W. A. Stanier during his time there. He came to Sodor in 1901 and joined A. W. Dry & Co. at Tidmouth. On their recommendation, he became engineer to the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway in 1909, the Tidmouth, Wellsworth & Suddery in 1912, and the North Western Railway upon its formation in 1914. On the North Western Railway, he rose to be general manager in 1923, managing director in 1936, and upon Nationalisation in 1948, he was created a baronet on his appointment as chairman of the Regional Executive. He married Jane, sister of Mr. Handel Brown, and retired in 1954 in favour of his son Charles, whom the board had no hesitation in electing as his successor. In The Three Railway Engines and Thomas the Tank Engine, he was nicknamed The Fat Director before his nickname changed to The Fat Controller in James the Red Engine. Sir Charles Topham Hatt II (1914-1997) Sir Charles Topham Hatt was the Fat Controller from 1954 to 1984, when he retired in favour of his own son. During his period of office, he began improvements to the harbour at Knapford, planned by his father, and reopened the Arlesburgh branch in 1965/6, being responsible for the construction of the Arlesdale Railway and for establishing the ballast consortium which uses it. His cousin, Sir Handel Lloyd Brown II, was born in 1924. He married Amanda Croarie in 1940 and they had two children, Stephen Topham, born 1941, and Bridget, born 1943. Charles inherited his father's baronetcy in 1956. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt III (1941-) Sir Stephen Topham Hatt (who first appeared in Toby the Tram Engine while on a family holiday in East Anglia with his parents and grandfather) became the Fat Controller in 1984, succeeding to his father's baronetcy in 1997. In 1970, he married Helen Margaret, a distant cousin and granddaughter of the Reverend Nicholas Dreswick, the much-respected historian of Sodor. They had three children: Richard Topham, born in 1972 and no doubt destined to be Sir Topham Hatt IV (his father will be seventy-four in 2015, though he has, as yet, given no hint of retiring), Charles Nicholas (1974-) and Emily Helen (1977-). With great skill, he masterminded the arrangements for the royal visit in 1995, when he welcomed the Prince of Wales on his visit to Sodor. Sir Topham Hatt in the television series In the television series there is only one Sir Topham Hatt. He can be described as a combination of the three controllers from the Railway Series. He considers himself a gentleman of merit, and has no favourite engines. Prior to his becoming Controller of the North Western Railway, Sir Bertram Topham Hatt owned a Sentinel steam lorry named Elizabeth, who notes that he wasn't the best driver. When he was a young man, Edward always took him aboard an old coach on his birthday. The Fat Controller later received his knighthood for his service to the railway industry. Sir Topham was also the controller of the Skarloey Railway, until Mr. Percival was hired to help him manage the ever-increasing size of his railway industry. In the sixteenth season, he gained a track inspection car named Winston, which is often used as a private transportation vehicle on the railway. Sir Topham Hatt married Lady Hatt, and is the grandfather of Stephen and Bridget Hatt. He has a twin brother, Sir Lowham Hatt, and his mother is Dowager Hatt. According to the Official Website, "we have yet to meet his children". As well as owning several engines, he owns a cat, two cars, and lives in a mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Wellsworth. Persona The Fat Controller is firm but fair. He can be strict, but also shows a fatherly side to the engines. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge when they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and, even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where he berates the engines for things beyond their control. Attire The Fat Controller is a short, stout gentleman. He is usually dressed in a black suit with grey trousers, a cream or yellow waistcoat, a black tie, and a top hat. He is most often depicted as having thinning grey hair and blue eyes. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Blas García (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kōhei Miyauchi (Japan; first - fourth seasons) * Takeshi Aono (Japan; fifth - eighth seasons) * Rokurō Naya (Japan; Calling All Engines! - Emily Saves the World excluding Tale of the Brave) * Kan Tanaka (Japan; Millie and the Volcano onwards) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth seasons) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Enzo Avolio (Italy) * Michael Bideller (Germany; twelfth season only) * Eberhard Haar (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Mikołaj Klimek (Poland) * Nir Ron (Israel) * Maarten Wansink (The Netherlands) * Troells Toya (Denmark) * Luiz Carlos de Morais (Brazil; twelfth season onwards) * Roberto Cuadrado (Spain; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * The Fat Controller is always known as "Sir Topham Hatt" in America. * The Fat Controller's television model from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party appeared in the 2009 "Children in Need" charity single and was animated using stop-motion. * In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 called him "Fat Hatt". * According to Elizabeth, Sir Topham Hatt was a bad driver in his younger days. Since he started driving Winston, it seems his skills have not improved. * The Fat Controller's office set was part of an exhibit at the Hangaram Museum in Korea in 2010. * Large scale and miniature models of Sir Topham Hatt are currently in the safe hands of the Top Props preservation group, after they were sold by The Prop Gallery. A large scale walking model of Sir Topham Hatt was also sold by The Prop Gallery. * Throughout the television series, Sir Topham Hatt is accompanied by two men in standard blue railway uniforms. They are presumed to be his assistants. In Percy and the Calliope, the narrator refers to them as "helpers". * The Fat Controller received his knighthood for his services to the railway industry and an award for "Services to Transport". * In the book, Thomas-saurus Rex, it states that Sir Topham Hatt used to be called "Little Topham Hatt" in his youth. His grandfather also appears in the book. * Sir Topham Hatt's television series model had eyebrows inconsistently. Between Seasons 6-11, it mainly did not have them at all. * The alternative rock band Catherine Wheel released a song named after The Fat Controller called "Here Comes The Fat Controller" on their 1997 album Adam and Eve. Quotes :"I never like these big engines. Always going wrong. Send for another engine at once!" - Sir Topham Hatt, "The Three Railway Engines" :"This gentleman is a gentleman who knows how to speak to engines." - Toby, "Toby the Tram Engine" :The Fat Controller spoke severely to Daisy too. :"My engines do not tell lies!" he said. "They work hard with no shirking. I sent lazy engines away!" :Daisy was ashamed. :"However," he went on. "Toby says you worked hard yesterday, after Percy's accident. So you shall have another chance!" :"Thank you, sir!" said Daisy. "I will work hard, sir. Toby says he'll help me." :"Excellent! What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems," The Fat Controller chuckled. "Such as er..bulls, isn't worth knowing. Our Toby, is an experienced engine!" - Sir Topham Hatt and Daisy, "Percy's Predicament", "Branch Line Engines". : "Oh, it's you! Have you learned to drive properly yet?" - Elizabeth, "Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry" : "You have caused confusion and delay!" : — Sir Topham Hatt's catch phrase Merchandise * ERTL (with a conductor, his wife, or as a wind-up; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take-Along (in car; Discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Discontinued) * TrackMaster (Discontinued) * Hornby (Discontinued) * Bachmann * Bandai Tecs (in yellow or blue car; discontinued) * My First Thomas * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) * Take-n-Play (in car, or placed inside Winston) * Trading Cards * Discover Junction * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Departing Now * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Lionel Trains Gallery File:LittleWesternRS4.png|Sir Charles Topham Hatt II File:TheFatControllerpromo.png File:SirTophamHattpromo.jpg File:TheFatController2.png File:TheFatController1.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry8.png|Sir Topham Hatt in season 1 File:JamesandtheCoaches9.png File:Coal5.png|Sir Topham Hatt wearing overalls File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.png|Sir Topham Hatt and his family File:DuckTakesCharge57.jpg File:TheDeputation27.png File:AScarfforPercy15.png|Sir Topham Hatt covered in jam in season 3 File:Donald'sDuck29.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip13.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel46.png File:PaintPotsandQueens47.png|Sir Topham Hatt and the Queen File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty19.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt in Season 5 File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach70.png File:It'sOnlySnow48.PNG File:ATaleforThomas14.png File:BadDayAtCastleLoch39.png File:FergusBreaksTheRules38.png|The Fat Controller enjoying his supper of kippers File:TooHotForThomas69.png|The Fat Controller on holiday File:Percy'sNewWhistle69.png File:CallingAllEngines!61.png File:CallingAllEngines!217.png File:ThomasandtheStatue57.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar66.png File:WhichWayNow21.png|Sir Topham Hatt with his wife and grandchildren File:EdwardandtheMail39.png File:TheGreatDiscovery209.png File:TheFatController.jpg|The Fat Controller at the buffet table in "Children in Need" File:TheFatControllerinChildreninNeed.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise74.png File:SplishSplashSplosh8.png File:DoubleTrouble24.png|The Fat Controller with Thomas, Sir Lowham and his wife File:SirTophamHatt(2010)2.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas File:MistyIslandRescue516.png File:Henry'sMagicBox75.png|Sir Topham Hatt dressed as Santa Claus File:DayoftheDiesels15.png File:StuckonYou4.png File:WonkyWhistle46.png File:HappyBirthdaySir24.png|The Fat Controller as a young man File:BlueMountainMystery74.png|The Fat Controller in Winston File:Santa'sLittleEngine7.png|The Fat Controller dressed as Father Christmas File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress44.png|Sir Topham Hatt at Ulfstead castle getting covered in jam File:GoneFishing(episode)41.png File:TaleOfTheBrave78.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave657.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine90.png File:MillieandtheVolcano100.png|Dowager Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt File:WildWaterRescue11.png|Sir Topham Hatt in the nineteenth season File:LostProperty18.png File:SirTophamHatt'sOffice2002ThomasEvent.jpeg|Sir Topham Hatt's office at the 2002 Thomas Event File:SirTophamHattAndStaffJapanese.jpg File:SirTophamHattCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandSirTophamHattCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandSirTophamHattCGIpromo.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller CGI promo File:SirTophamHattpromo.png|CGI promo File:SirTophamHattCGIPromo2.png File:Percy,ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:ThomasandSirTophamHattChristmaspromo.png File:SirTophamHattandPorterOriginalERTLpromo.png|Original ERTL promo art File:Thefatcontrollercartoonpromo.png|Cartoon artwork promo File:SirTophamHattPoster.png|A poster featuring Sir Topham Hatt File:CallingAllEngines!SirTophamHatt.png File:ThomasBreaksaPromise5.png File:Thomas-saurusRex3.png|Grandfather Hatt and "Little" Topham Hatt File:BlowingBubbles11.png|The Fat Controller in an annual story File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure13.jpg|The Fat Controller in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)52.jpg|The Fat Controller in Trouble on the Tracks File:TheFatControllerlive.jpg|The Fat Controller and Diesel in Thomas the Tank Engine Live File:BigLiveTour10.jpg|The Fat Controller in Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:DraytonManorSirTophamHatt.jpg|Cosplay of The Fat Controller at Thomas Land, Drayton Manor File:Winston'sWhistleStopTouropening.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Colin Bryan (CEO of Drayton Manor) open Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt with Colin Bryan and Mark Moraghan at Drayton Manor File:MarkMoraghanandtheFatController.jpg|The Fat Controller and Mark Moraghan at the King of the Railway premiere File:ThomasLand(Japan)6.jpg|Thomas Land Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt monument File:TheFatControllerFountain.jpg|The Fat Controller fountain at Sodor Airport File:ThomasLand(UK)SodorAirportconcept.jpg|Concept art of the Fat Controller fountain Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSirTophamHattandPorter.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLSirTophamHatAndLadyHatt.jpg File:ERTLwind-upFatController.png|ERTL Wind Up File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamandLadyHatt.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt.PNG File:WoodenRailwayFatherChristmasSirTophamHatt.PNG|Wooden Railway Father Christmas Sir Topham Hatt File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Wooden Railway car File:PlungeWRSet.PNG|As part of Percy Takes the Plunge Wooden Railway Set File:Take-AlongSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Take along car File:SirTophamHattCarTakeNPlay.jpg|Take-n-play Prototype car File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Take-n-play car File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar2.jpg|Bandai Tecs car File:BandaiTECSirTophamHatt'scar1.jpg|Yellow version File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Bachmann File:MyFirstThomasSirTophamHatt.jpg|My First Thomas car File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Wind-Up with car File:Wind-upSirTophamHattSeasideWear.jpg|Wind-up Seaside Wear File:Wind-upSirTophamHattSeasideSwimWear.jpg|Wind-up Seaside swim wear File:LionelSTH&Workers.jpg|Lionel with workers File:LionelSirTophamHattGateman.gif|Lionel Gateman File:SirTophamHattJackintheBox.jpg|Schylling Jack in the Box File:TheFatControllerStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library File:TheFatController2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:TheFatController'sBusyDay.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:WedgewoodTheFatController.jpg|Money box in the shape of Sir Topham Hatt File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle6.jpg|Block Puzzle File:SirTophamHattTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:SirTophamHattTradingCard.jpg See also * Category:Images of Sir Topham Hatt ja:トップハム・ハット卿 Category:Humans Category:North Western Railway Category:Staff